Kamikaze Style
is the tenth episode of Big Brother 5. Episode Summary Emma and Hannah had grown extremly close the past weeks and had grown into a tight pair. Even though Hannah’s main loyalty was to Felix, she wanted Emma to stay as long as possible with her. George thinking he was going to win VIP, had a plan in mind, he wanted to make a move that would make him take over the game. He knew that since it was getting closer to the end, he was becoming somebody who Felix and Jessica probably wouldn’t keep around forever and he was willing to go on a suicide mission in order to try and change things. Jessica won HOH and there was no longer any VIP safety for anyone, causing a disappointed George who was the runner up to not gain the safety he had wanted this week. Jessica nominated Hannah and Emma for eviction since they were the only non-LOL members left in the game. George wanted to work hard for the veto this week in order to mess up any potential plans of taking out Emma/Hannah and forcing Jessica to nominate Felix or Alex who George would take part in evicting together with the two girls. He hoped it would be possible to blindside Felix, but he knew Alex might be easier to get rid of. At the same time as George was plotting on his own, Jessica and Felix was plotting George’s demise and were pretty much in agreement to backdoor him, they saw him as a potential jury threat as somebody very likable and an all around good player. Felix considered George to be the last person remaining who could challenge him for a spot in the final, as long as George went home, there was nobody left for Felix to feel threatened by. It seemed set in stone once Felix won the power of veto, he saved Emma, still making sure to keep his closeness with Hannah hidden. Jessica followed through with the plan and put George on the block. Alex went to Emma who he had been working with before, in an attempt to break up Hannah and Felix, he wanted to make a move and send out Felix’s closest. Emma didn’t want to vote out her bestie Hannah and in the end she didn’t follow through with it. Emma and Felix voted to evict George and Alex voted for Hannah. George was evicted from the house. Day 64 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Serenade :: Description: The goal of this flashgame is to collect roses while avoiding the flying objects. Highest pointer wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: HOH Winner: Jessica Day 65 *Rule Broken Day 66 *Nomination Ceremony Day 67 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Running Fred :: Description: The objective of this flashgame is to run through huge stone walled castles while jumping, dodging, and evading traps. Highest pointer wins. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Felix Day 68 *POV Ceremony Day 69 Day 70 *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia